sk8er grl
by RiverClan's Brambleheart
Summary: bella is a clumsy skater girl. edward is a preppy vamp. what happens when they are thrown into the same school? disclaimer i don't own twilght or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sup? Here's my new story hope u like it.**_

_**Edward POV**_

Another meaningless day of forever. Today is a girl's first day of school. Another human to resist.

_Stop feeling so much boredom! Jasper is down here contemplating suicide!_ Alice thought. I caught a vision of what the girl looked like.

_A small girl zoomed into school on a Rip-stick. She stopped it and pulled off her silver helmet, her brown hair cascade down from it. Her jeans were ripped at the knees and smelled faintly of sweet blood. Her shirt was a black Red Jumpsuit Apparatus tee shirt slightly ripped at the bottom. She had on a light black jacket. She didn't even spare my family a passing glance as she walked into the office. Just as she got to the door her foot caught in the door frame and she tipped._

How could she ride that death trap! She obviously is very clumsy, but she rode with such grace! I walked downstairs everyone including me was dressed in Aeropostale clothing and shoes. We got in my Chrysler Sebring 2008 (pic on profile) and I drove to school.

_**So wat do u think? Im sorry its just a teaser chappie but I had to make sure u peoplz were intereasted. Ciao!**_

_**There r voices in my head. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! Here is the first full length chapter**_. _**Enjoy!**_

**Bella POV**

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
Say you're right again,  
Heed my lecture.

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!"

Face down in the dirt  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!"

(Screaming)  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again  
Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!"

My alarm screamed the song at me. I got up and stretched, grabbing a clean RJA shirt. I dug through my drawer to find my boarding jeans. They were ripped and had tiny specks of blood from falls when I was learning to caster board. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. As I went down stairs my foot caught the banister. I know a clumsy skater can not be good, but I'm actually pretty graceful on a board. I grabbed a bite to eat and headed to the garage to get my board(pic on profile) it was silver and black. I grabbed my helmet(silver), gear(black&orange), and backpack(black) and zoomed out down the street. Finding the school was easy. I turned into the parking lot and stopped I kicked up my board and walked into the office. Before I got in my foot caught in the doorway. I heard laughing behind me and turned to see a giant guy laughing and pointing at me. I got a better look at him he had curly brown hair and bulging muscles. His friends were smaller, but still muscular. One was tall and lanky, but he had plenty of muscles. His blonde hair framed his dark eyes. He wasn't laughing or staring at me he was looking at the other one. The other was slightly smaller; probably the youngest. His bronze hair framed his face. They all had black eyes despite the hair colors. The bronze haired boy wasstaring at me with curiosity and amazement. I snorted and went in the office.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan. I need my schedule please," I asked the office worker. She eyed me and shuffled through some papers. Probably looking for something to tell her friends about me. I'll give her something to talk about.

"Here you are dear," She said as she handed me my schedule.

"Where can I keep my board?" I asked. In my old school the front office kept them.

"Give it to me. Now hurry to class." I passed her my board. I stumbled out the front door and ran toward my first class. I walked in and gave my teacher the schedule. He signed by his name and gave me a list of books we were reading. I met a few guys who were into boarding. When lunch came I knew a couple of guys and fewer girls. Hey there are the guys who were laughing at me!' I thought. They were met by two girls. One was tall and had long blonde hair, she could be a model. The other was short and had short black hair that was styled in spikes. Blondie put her arm around the Giant's chest and hugged him. The pixie put her arm around the quiet one's waist and snuggled up to him the bronze haired boy was sitting at the end of the table. He was still staring at me. He took a breath and then he glared at me. He stood up and jogged out of the cafeteria, throwing another glare over his shoulder at me.

_**So how do you like it? Srry it took so long my computer crashed.ciao!**_

_**There r voices in my head.**_


	3. Steroids?

_**Sup! Srry I haven't written in awhile. U guys were doing awsome at reviewing but the reviews r dwindling. Here is ur chappie.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me: Eddie! Do the disclaimer!**_

_**Eddie: My name is Edward.**_

_**Me: Fine, **__**EDWARD**__** do the disclaimer!**_

_**EDWARD**__**: Never going to let that go are you, Jessi?**_

_**Me: Nope I hate being corrected. Now stop stalling and do the disclaimer!**_

_**Bella: Since you two seem distracted. Jessi owns nothing but the story line and barely that. Was that okay?**_

_**EDWARD**__**: Wonderful love.**_

_**Me: Did you have to crush my dreams so throughly?**_

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

**Edward POV**

The chocolate haired ang... I mean girl came zooming into the school parking lot kicked up her board and made her way to the front office. Just as she got inside her foot caught on the doorframe. Emmet blinked once then laughed so loud the girl glanced at him saw he was laughing at her and glared at him. She glanced at Jasper who was staring at me with a puzzled expression.

_Dude what is the matter with you the emotions coming off you are... weird for you.'_

She snuck a glance at me. My face must have held my amazement over her and the curiosity of what she was doing in a town like Forks. She snorted and went inside. Jasper, Emmet, and I went to our first classes.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ (it is now lunch)

Jasper, Emmet, and I were waiting for Alice and Rosalie to join us when the ang... I mean girl walked in. She saw us and obviously recognized us because she now resumed glaring at Emmet. Rosalie and Alice came in and walked over to their husbands, the girl was now staring at them with a curios expression. I decided to see what she thought of us, as was my job. I closed my eyes and focused on the spot where she sat, and heard nothing! I opened them and there she was still glaring at Emmet and sneaking glances at the rest of us. She stepped in front of an air vent just as I took a breath. The smell was so invitingly delicious I almost stood up and bit her right in front of everybody. I stood up at an almost to fast human pace and strode out the door throwing one last look at the destroying angel behind me. Outside I heard her chair scrape against the floor and walk over to where my family was sitting.

**Bella POV**

Once he left I went up to his friends.

"So Steroids, what's the deal with your friend?" I asked.

_**I know I'm mean but review and you'll get more! Don't you think that is something Bella would say after she knew Emmet was a teddybear. Ciao!**_

_**There r voices in my head**_


	4. Issues

_**Srry I haven't written in awhile. I got a major sunburn from falling asleep at the beach and was recuperating.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me: Bella since you're so good at it can you do the disclaimer for me?**_

_**Bella: Sure!**_

_**EDWARD**__**: Your never going to let it go **__**are you? Hey I don't even get mentioned this time?!**_

_**Me: You just did and no I will not let it go. Bella just do the disclaimer.**_

_**Bella: Jessi owns nothing but the story line and barely that.**_

_**Me: Sigh, must you crush my dreams?**_

_**Now on with the show!**_

**Edward POV (I realize I do this a lot but there is more when I write his POV)**

"So Steroids, what's the deal with your friend?" She asked. Wow that is something I have never heard. Emmet of course didn't know he was insulted.

"He has issues about school. Or so he says I think he just has a problem with being around pretty girls." Emmet said. He was probably in there wagging his eyebrows. What the new girl said surprised me.

"I hope you smack him later. Oh, doesn't everyone have issues with school." She said. I assumed she said the first part to Rosalie. It surprised me that she didn't have the reaction most girls had they would normally have giggled and batted their eyelashes at Emmet. I checked Jasper's thoughts, maybe this girl is just a good actor.

_Wow she insulted Emmet then felt irritation when he said she was pretty. Hey Edward look.' _He showed me the girl standing glaring at Emmet then turning to talk to Rosalie. This girl is amazing! A clumsy girl who is graceful on a Ripstick, and she can resist our charm. Not to mention that I can't read her thoughts. I have got to stay. Hmm, but I think I'll skip biology.

**The next day**

I positioned myself so when she came in the driveway she would have to stop or hit me. She came zooming in on her board, listening to her mp3 player I could hear the song that was playing.

_So I'll hang on, never let go.  
I dug this pain into my chest._

Chorus:  
It's dead,  
One last chance to reverse this curse,  
You stole my heart but I had it first.  
And now I see you've got something to prove,  
And nothing to lose, so let me tell you the truth.

A deadly wish but it should've come sooner,  
A corpse in a funeral that I would never attend.  
There is a light on in the back of this house,  
But you're not around, to die is to live in her head.

So I'll hang on, never let go.  
I dug this pain into my chest.  
Chorus:  
It's dead,  
One last chance to reverse this curse,  
You stole my heart but I had it first.  
And now I see you've got something to prove,  
And nothing to lose so let me tell you the truth.

So, this goes, out to, the ones that fall in love,  
And to, the girl, that filled my dark.  
Last night I had the weirdest dream,  
That you and I drove up the darkest streets,  
Passing through these city lights,  
Closure for the kiss that died.

One last chance to reverse this curse,  
You stole my heart but I had it first,  
And now I see you've got something to prove,  
And nothing to lose so let me tell you the truth. x2

So, this goes, out to, the ones that fall in love.  
And to, the girl, that filled, my, dark.

If I am right Reverse This Curse' by Escape the Fate. She listens to some weird bands_**(a/n no RJA and Escape the Fate are not weird but this is Edward we are talking about)**_ she finally looked up just as she came within 2ft of me I braced for impact but she jerked her board sideways and the board ends up side ways on the ground._**(Again I have it on my profile for those who don't understand but it's a lot harder than she makes it look.)**_ She kicked her board up looked at me then something must have clicked in her head.

"Oh, you're Steroids' friend! Did his girlfriend end up slapping him?"She asked. I burst out laughing.

"Do you mean Emmet? Yeah Rosalie slapped him." I said through my chuckles.

"Good, bye then Issues!" She said as she turned to walk off. I grabbed her arm. She was not getting away with calling me that. She turned around with a livid expression on her face.

"Jeeze! You really do have issues! What is the matter with you? Why are your hands so freakin' cold_?_" Oh crap I dropped her arm. I decided to distract her.

"My name is Edward Cullen." I introduced myself.

"Frankly, Issues, I don't give a crap." She said like she was talking to a three year old.

"You know, the proper response is to introduce yourself." I snapped_._

"Bella Swan. Now if you'll excuse me, Issues, I have to get to class." She said as she pushed past me. Just as I was about to respond I was pulled into a vision with Alice.

_I were running at vampire speed through the woods with Bella on my back. It looked like we had just gotten out of the meadow I had recently found as my place to think. I set her on the ground as we got to my Volvo. She said she was dizzy. I told her to put her head between her knees. She complied and I gazed at her with a calculating expression. I walked over to her and told her to be still. I moved my head until it was a centimeter from my own and paused then I put my lips gently to hers ..._

I ran to Alice's class and told her teacher I needed to speak with her about something our father said. Alice skipped out of the room and looked at me with an innocent expression.

"What?" She asked. I growled. Like she didn't know _what__**!**_

"That will never happen! I can't be with a human like that!" I said at vampire speed.

"I have been having those kinds of visions since you decided to stay." She said then turned and strolled back into her class room_. _I stalked off. I knew I couldn't leave not when Bella posed such a great threat to my family. At least that will be my excuse.

_**I know it was kind of short but I am still recuperating from my sunburn!**__**Review or you'll never get a long chapter again. Kidding you just won't get one for a while. Ciao!**_

_**There r voices in my head**_

**_p.s. this was like three pages on my computer!_**


	5. Pix?

_**Wuz up pplz? I know I'm taking my sweet time but it's hard to think up something that will be good. So do you 4give me?**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me: Bella do the disclaimer before **__**EDWARD**__** gets back! Hurry!**_

_**Bella: Why before **__**EDWARD**__** gets back. **_

_**Me: Because then he'll inter-**_

_**EDWARD**__**: Hello. You are never going to let that go are you**_.

_**Me: See that's why I told you to do it before he got here! Just do the disclaimer. :(**_

_**Bella: Jessi **__**legally**__** owns nothing. There you own it... in your dreams.**_

_**Me: Well, you didn't crush my dreams as thoroughly. :**_

_**Edward POV:**_

"If that is the kind of thing Alice is seeing then leave and tell them your going to a private school!" Rosalie screamed at me. I had told my family what Alice had been seeing. Rosalie and Jasper were not to happy with me. Esme was happy it looked like I was going to find someone. Alice was excited to have a new shopping buddy and an excuse to try new stores. Emmet was excited because he had someone else to make fun of. Carlisle was harder to place it was a mix of Esme's and the intriguement **(a/n I made up this word!)** of someone who was immune to my ability.

"No, I will not leave! She could be a danger to your guys if I leave now."I yelled right back. That and the pull of Bella was to strong. Jasper looked up at me in surprise.

"He loves her." Jasper said. He said it so bluntly. He was mentally slapping himself for not seeing it before. Rosalie turned to him and shrieked a growl. Esme looked like she would have tears of joy in her eyes if she could. Alice and Emmet slapped a high five while their grins became more predominant on their faces. Carlisle looked surprised then smiled with at me and Esme. Rosalie stormed out of the room, she had been expecting disgusted glares.

"I don't think she like me or Emmet too much. Does she like you Alice?" I informed them.

"Yep! At first she was teasing me with a friendly look in her eye, then we started talking and found we were a lot alike!"

"What do you mean teasing, Alice?" Esme asked concerned.

"Don't worry Esme! She said Hey Pixie!' and she recommended a shirt her friend had I want it I'm not short, I'm fun sized '" Alice reassured her. We all laughed. Somehow Bella had known that Alice liked shirts that told people she didn't care about her size.

"I will make sure to start putting in a good word for you! Sorry Emmet, you'll have to fix your relationship with her on your own!"

"Awww! How come you are helping Eddie?" He grumbled. I growled at that. Alice ignored me.

"Have you been alone for a hundred years?" She asked while narrowing her eyes. She spun around to face me. "Here is Bella's email address. We will be in a chat room at eight tonight. Oh, use the screen name Ihaveissues'. I will log you into our chat room."

**Later that night**

Alice and bella had been messaging back and forth for an hour when I decided to log in.

I typed in the site and then typed in the login information. **(A/n: the screen names are really easy to see who is who)**

_Skategrl: I got_ _this awesome B4MV cd_ _at Hot Topic_

_Iseeshoppinginurfuture: rlly? So cool! Wat bout ur RJA jacket_

_Ihaveissues: what are you talking about?_

_Skategrl: who r u? Pix I thought this was a private convo_

_Iseeshoppinginurfuture: bells u no Edward rite_?_ That wuld be Edward_

_Skategrl: ah. No wonder I got the insane urge to close the chat wen he logged in._

_Iseeshoppinginurfuture: be nice Edward's actually pretty cool_

_Ihaveissues: Thank you, Alice._

_Skategrl: WOW! Issues you never messaged B4 have u?_

_Ihaveissues: No, why? _

_Iseeshoppinginurfuture:_ _c the way we r typing? Now compare 2 ur messages_

_Ihaveissues: Oh_

_Skategrl: snickers Pix we shuld hang wit him more often he is pretty funny_

_Iseeshoppinginurfuture: we shuld and shall! Po! Our dad said it was time for lights outwinx_

_Skatgrl:Po?! _

_Iseeshoppinginurfuture: its a pirate whos surprised and has a knife at his throat!_

_Iseeshoppinginurfuture has logged out at 9:30pm_

_Skategrl: l8er Issues!_

_Skategrl has logged out at 9:31pm_

_Ihaveissues: And she calls me Issues, bye:(_

_Ihaveissues has logged out at 9:32pm_

Alice came in my room and was beaming. Her thoughts were smug.

"Actually she has been asking about you for a while. I filled her in that she should start a random conversation just before you came in." She said smiling sheepishly.

"You mean she might actually want to hang out with _both_ of us?" I clarified. Alice nodded her head. This was amazing news! Bella wanted to spend time with me. Granted it was with Alice too, but still I thought she hated me.

_**Awww, Edward has a crush on the skater. I got some questions and I would like to clarify:**_

_**Pyromaniac007:what is with bella and nicknaming people?**_

_**Me: I did it to get the point across that bella wasn't intimidated or as charmed by the Cullens as SM's bella was.**_

_**Ginnylookalike42:love it, but i have a few guestions, is jasper still very sensative to blood, and has trouble resisting, and does Rosalie still hate bella?  
update soon**_

_**Me: Yes jasper does have a hard time still, as for Rosalie make ur own assumptions from what you've read.**_

_**Ask me questions if ur confused! Thanx 4 all the awesome compliments no flames yet!**_

_**You know what is kinda sad my other story has 13 chapter and 18 reviews, while this story with only 5 chapters has 30 as of now. Go read my other story and review it 2 cuz I am hurt. :**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**There r voices in my head**_


	6. Volterra

_**Srry it took so long to update! I have had writers block and so many tests at skool it isnt funny!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me: Bella, Emmet, and Jasper! Can you guys do the disclaimer today?**_

_**Alice: What about me?**_

_**Rosalie: And me! **_

_**Esme&Carlisle: And us!**_

_**Me: Sure!**_

_**EDWARD**__**: What about me?**_

_**Me: Ready everyone(except a certain person who knows who he is) on the count of three! One, two, three!**_

_**Everyone except that someone: Jessi owns nothing but the plot and barely**_ _**that! **_

_**Me: *sigh* there go my dreams. :{**_ _**There you go I don't own it.**_

**Bella POV**

Today was the first day I will meet Pix and Issues outside of school. What if they're entirely different people outside of school! It was Saturday. Nothing but chores and then a trip to the beach in Port Angeles.

Huh, I thought as I opened up the mail. I got a invite to a party at a quaint little castle in Italy. A city called Volterra. I don't even know these people! I wonder if Alice does.

Pix arrived in a yellow Porsche 911 turbo! I stumbled over in awe I got in the passenger side.

"Yo Pix, do you know anyone in Volterra, Italy? I got an invite to a party there. I was thinking about going. Do you wanna come?" I asked. Alice stiffened and a snap came from the backseat. I turned and Edward was grinding his teeth together.

"Don't go if you don't know them we might not come back." Edward finally said.

"No, Bella and I will go after she has seen Carlisle." Alice retorted. She spun the car around. We passed the Calawah River then turned down a nearly invisible drive. She leaped out of the car. We rushed inside with all three doors closing at once. Huh? How is that possible?

"Carlisle?" She said in a voice no louder than a normal tone. He will never hear her.

"Yes Alice?" A voice responded. Huh? How did he hear her?

"Your friends sent our friend, _Bella_, an invite to cater their next party." She growled. Wait, she **GROWLED**!

"I don't cater."

"Bella I mean you will be the food."

"Do they think they're vampires? Carlisle why do have friends like that?"

"Bella, they don't think that. They know that."

"Vampires do not exist."

"Bella we are..."

_**I know I'm evil. This story isn't coming out as funny as I want it to. I'm writing a one or two shot called 'Surviving the**_ _**Spa.' Bella, Jasper, and Emmett are vampires.**_ _**Rosalie, Edward, and Alice are humans. Rosalie's father sends them to a spa in the middle of nowhere and the attendant, the only attendant, turns out to be a psycho. She leaves them in the middle of a valley. Ciao!**_

_**There r voices in my head**_


	7. This Is For Keeps

_**My computor keeps crashing and I keep gettin grounded. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOO VERY SORRY! Here is the story.**_

**Edward POV**

"Bella, we are absolutely sure they are vampires." Carlisle said. Why did he prolong the inevitable? She would run screaming when she knew what we were.

"So call a hunter. You know garlic, holy water, crosses, and stuff like that."

"Vampires are nearly indestructible. Those are just myths." Alice piped up. She motioned for Bella to follow her. She led the way to Carlisle's cross.

"So you guys have a ... wait are you guys ... " Bella murmured. She was muttering to herself now. I was still waiting for the screaming and running. It never came.

"How do you become a vamp? Is it like the movies and books? If your blood is drained you turn into one, right?" She was CURIOUS! She wasn't scared.

"If your blood is drained you die." Jasper said from the staircase.

"So if your bitten then? I wanna be a vamp too."

"That would be so cool my best friend would always be with me then!" Alice squealed.

"It would be easier for me and Rosalie would actually walk through the door." Jasper remarked.

"Are you sure that is what you want? It isn't something you can reverse." Carlisle said. What? Surely Carlisle was joking! He can't take her life away from her!

"Yeah, my life isn't to good at home."

"Why Bella?" Alice chirped. How was her life not good?

"My mom wants to spend time with her new husband on the road and my dad can barely make enough money to support himself let alone me as well." She shrugged.

"Bella can you and I take a walk before you decide?" I asked.

"Sure." She said apprehensively. We started toward the woods. I wanted away from where _anyone_ could hear us.

"Climb on my back." I instructed her. She looked at me as if I had gone insane. I probably had. She climbed on and held on loosely.

"Hold on tighter." I sighed. She obediently grasped my neck in a hold that might have killed a human. I started through the woods at a fast human pace then I quickly let my abilities take over. In a few minutes we were in my meadow.

"You can let go now." I said quietly. She was probably so terrified.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen! All the green going zoom! Zoom! Flashing by you know?" Bella laughed. She had the most amazing laugh I've ever heard.

"You aren't scared?"

"Nope. It was super cool."

"You are not a normal kid are you?" I laughed.

"Nope, when other girls wanted to be a ballerina I wanted to be a vampire. I loved watching the movies and I'd play pretend for hours afterward. Hey, do you guys really drink human blood?" She was actually serious. About everything.

"Normal vampires do, but my family and another family in Denali, Alaska drink animal blood."

"Why would you do that?"

"Bella I don't want to be a monster. Do you think we enjoy what we are?"

"I would and will. So how long will we live?" She asked. I sighed.

"My family and I will live until we are killed by another vampire. You will live however long humans live." I said.

"Huh? No way! You can't keep me from doing what I want!" She gasped.

"Bella think of your family."

"I am thinking of them! I told you about this earlier! It will be for the best. Better grief for a little while rather than my dad going broke and keeping my mom away from her husband!" She screeched. She was selfless.

"Bella ... I ... I love you I can't take your life from you." I admitted. She was quiet for awhile.

"Well that's good I love you too. I didn't think you did. Wanna listen to my MP3?" She finally said. Only she could change the subject so fully.

"Sure." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a black Sansa Clip MP3. She handed me a black ear bud which I held a safe distance from my ear. She liked to listen to really loud music. I was surprised when a soft song came on. I put the ear bud in my ear.

_The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined  
as I'm running to you  
You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do  
The air is thick with tension much like when we are together  
My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever_

As I round your corner  
I am nervous that you won't be my lover  
I knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover  
You answer the door with your innocent face  
Would you like to leave this human race, tonight?

Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally we'll live our infallible love

My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust  
Your eyes are softer now  
and your chin, it drips a bloody color of rust  
I am raising up the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps  
Oh, would you like to leave this human race, tonight?

Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally we'll live our infallible love

Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely town  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down  
Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally we'll live our infallible love

Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely town (eternally)  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down (eternally)_**(I A/N recommend listening to this song.)**_

The song came to a close. I was in awe. Did she really like vampires that much?

"I love that song." Bella said. She had her eyes closed and her head was pointed upward. The sun decided to make a appearance just before it was gone. I tapped her. She opened her eyes and gasped. She mouthed the words 'So pretty'.

"Bella? What was that song? It was about a vampire falling in love with a human."

"Hmmmm? Oh, that was ' This Is For Keeps' by The Spill Canvas." Wewaited until the sun was fully set. She climbed on my back and we started toward the road. When we got there Bella wouldn't stop clinging to me. I carefully undid her arms from around my neck and set her on the ground.

"I'm dizzy."

"Put your head between your knees." She did just that. I decided to go with the moment. I stalked forward and leaned down. She lifted her head. I moved my head until it was centimeters from hers. Could I do this? The answer was clear. I closed the distance. Her soft lips melded to mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tangled her hands in my hair. I didn't know if I could handle this. I froze with the uncertainty. She noticed. She moved to unwind herself from me, but I couldn't have her that far from me. I held her to me. I leaned down and pecked her then pulled us up.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

When we reached the house I turned to her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked. Part of me hoped she did, but the other half hoped she had changed her mind.

"Positive. My parents don't need me as a burden."

"I will tell your father that you ran away from us with the excuse that you hated us and never wanted to see us again. I will go check and see if you came home." I said. I walked her in then I talked with Carlisle.

"Keep her safe for me, please." I begged.

"Of course."

_**That was a really long chappie so don't complain! Ugh, we have 9-week finals this week and next week so I'd say I'm doin pretty good on this. Ciao!**_

_**There r voices in my head**_


	8. That Dog

_**Super sorry. I have been very busy. I sprained my wrist and a dog bit my finger. Typing was hard. Enough excuses. Here's the story.**_

**Bella POV**

When Edward left the room, I grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote a quick letter to my father.

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave like this, but I can't continue here or on this earth. I will leave Edward and Alice when we reach our destination without a word of explanation. Please do me a favor. Give Shelby to Alice. I love Shelby and I know Alice will take care of my baby_.

_Your baby now and forever,_

_Isabella M. Swan_

I was in tears when I thought of my father reading this. No more explanation as to why. It would kill him. So I added a few more words.

_P.S. I love you. It is not yours or the Cullen's fault_. _Please don't pass the blame to anyone but me. Tell Edward I love him too._

I sealed the paper in an envelope handed to me by an icy, white hand. Alice leaned over me and kissed my cheek.

"Who is Shelby?" She asked.

"My Chihuahua. She is my baby I could never live without her."

"Bella you could kill her."

"Animals can be changed, right?"

"Bella, vampire animals are extremely dangerous."

"Please? I will go insane without her!"

"Bella its too dangerous." Said a velvet voice from the door.

"Please? I need my baby dog!" I pleaded.

**Edward POV**

I chuckled at her play on the words baby doll. I couldn't make her upset. I had to give in.

"Alright Bella."

"Thank you! Put this in my room before you talk to Charlie."

"Okay Bella" I took the envelope from her hands. I got to her house in 5 minutes. I jumped to her room. I put the envelope on her desk in plain sight. I jumped down and knocked on the front door. Charlie answered.

"Sir, Bella ... Bella she ran away from us. She even said she never wanted to see us again. We tried to follow her, but she is so fast." I dry-sobbed. He was motionless, then he motioned for me to follow him. We went up the stairs into a room that was painted black with posters of bands with weird names.

"Bella wouldn't do that." He said. His eyes swivelled around the room. They zeroed in on the envelope I had placed there. He picked it up and opened it with shaking hands. Charlie's eyes skimmed through then he choked out a sob. He passed it to me and I quickly read it. I dry-sobbed along with him.

"The dog." He whispered when his tears had run dry. I thought he was talking about Bella. I was about to tell him off.

"The dog is in a cage in the laundry room. I kept it in there when she wasn't home" He choked out. I nodded and headed downstairs. I made my way to the laundry room and saw a small dog crate in a corner. A little tan and white mas was sleeping in the floor of it.

"Here puppy." I called. She jumped up and growled in my direction. The dog's eyes were deep brown. Just like her owner's. Her lips and nose were a baby pink color. A white diamond sat on her forehead. A curly tail and four white socks finished off the outstanding features.

"The dog ... it doesn't like men." Charlie whispered. I shrugged and picked the crate up. I put the crate in the passenger seat of my Volvo. The whole ride home the dog was sniffing and growling. Its should be cowering, but it was acting as if I was normal. Like its owner it didn't care if I wasn't human. Bella was waiting on the porch. She trotted over to my car and opened the door. When she saw the crate, she literally broke the latch in her rush to get the dog out of the crate.

"Edward! How could you? My baby in a crate!" She wailed. She nuzzled and kissed the dog. Shelby licked Bella's face and growled at me.

"That was your father. He does that every time you leave and he's home." I defended. She gasped. They definitely had a connection. I couldn't read the dog's mind either.

"Okay. Thank you for saving her." She said. Emmet walked outside and saw the dog.

"Hey Bella. Oh a snack!" He said. I growled. Bella gasped.

"Back off Emmett!" Bella growled. I chuckled. She really loved that dog.

"Oh! Is she your pet? Can she do any tricks?"

"Yep. Watch this. Shelby, sit!" She commanded. I assumed that the dog would sit where Bella had put her down, but the dog went to one of Esme's chairs. She jumped up and sat down, staring at Bella.

"Wow!" Emmett and Alice said together.

"Good girl Shelby. That was a small trick. Shelby climb that tree!" Bella said. There was a tree that had several branches near to the ground forming a v-shaped main part and breaking into several more v's. Shelby hopped to the main v then proceeded to climb one of the arms. It was a pretty steep slope for a regular dog, but Shelby had no trouble.

"Great. Good girl!" Bella exclaimed. We were all in awe.

"Bella are you ready?" Carlisle said.

"Yes Dr. Cullen. Shelby is ready too." Bella said.

"Alright come on." Alice said. We all followed Alice into Carlisle's study. A bed was set up for Bella and a dog bed was on top of the bed. Bella set Shelby in the dog bed and clambered onto the bed. She clutched Shelby to her.

"Love you, Baby Dog." She whispered. I bent toward Shelby and Carlisle leaned toward Bella.

Bella POV( 3 days later.)

My heart stopped. The emptiness felt weird. I felt fur in my arms. I hugged Shelby closer. Something felt wrong though. She wasn't warm and super soft anymore. She smelled like the forest. She blinked her eyes. I started. Her eyes were blazing red.

'_Mommy? I feel so weird. I wish you could understand me.'_ A tiny voice entered my mind.

"Weird. I can hear Shelby's thoughts!" I exclaimed.

_**So how do you like it? I was thinking and I wonderd what it would be like if Bella had a dog and the only story with space in it was this one. Shelby is actually my dog. She really does do those tricks too. I love her sooooooooooo much. **_

_**There r voices in my head. **_


	9. Voices

_**Sorry its been so long. I have been working diligently on my other stories and been dealing with family strife**_. _**So yeah. Here is the story sorry if its not as good as others.**_

**Shelby POV**

I heard mommy mutter something in her strange language. I love my mommy! She is so kind! Ow, my throat hurts. I let out a whimper. I heard a soft musical voice in my mind. I t was kind and pretty, just like mommy's voice. Maybe mommy can finally talk to me!

'_Yes, Baby, I can finally talk to you.' _The voice said. It was mommy! Mommy my throat hurts so badly!

'_Do you see the man with bronze hair? We are following him.' _Mommy said. I didn't like that man or any man. Their voices are so gruff. I heard his voice, though. It was almost as soft and pretty as mommy's. I followed mommy as she followed the bronze. I listened to their conversation. I picked out a few words I could recognize.

"Bella blah blah blah Shelby." Said the bronze. Mommy's name and mine. Why?

"Edward! Blah blah bunnies? Blah?" Edward? Maybe it's the bronze's name.

'_Edward is his name.' _Mommy agreed. I sniffed the air. Wonderful scents filled the air and I took off from mommy's side. I saw the ground streak by at a speed faster than ever before. I saw the bird and pounced. I bit down on its neck, but instead of tearing like I should have done, I was lapping up its pooling blood. Mommy and Edward caught up to me and laughed.

**Bella POV**

When we caught up to Shelby, she had already killed her first prey. Edward chuckled and I laughed along with him.

"I don't think she'll have any problems adjusting to this new life." I giggled. Shelby looked so proud of herself. As she lapped up the blood she looked up at me. I entered her mind.

'_Why didn't I eat it? Why am I licking the blood?' _She questioned.

'_You don't need to eat now, Baby Dog.' _I answered. She looked down at her prey and finished up. She looked up at me. I sniffed the air and located a mountain lion. I took off after it and jumped on it. My teeth sought its neck and I drank greedily.

_**God I hate that this is so short, but I have major writer's block on this story! Please, someone help me out! Give me some ideas. Ciao!**_

_**There r voices in my head**_


	10. Plagiarism

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**This is not a chapter, but it concerns my stories and the stories of others. I recently received word that Eternal Love, one of my stories was posted on **_ _**The sender of this message told me that no credit was given to me. It was done without my permission as well This is wrong people. If you want a story of mine, or someone else's, posted on that site so you can read it on your cell phone, PM me or just review the story asking me to. I have an account there and will gladly post them, but I work hard on my stories and deserve the right to choose where they are posted and how they look once they're there.**_ _**When no credit is given to an author and something is done without that author's permission, then its plagiarism. My story was posted on that site with no changes but the author's notes taken out. Please ask me if you want stories on that site, don't take them from me.**_

_**- Jessi**_


	11. French Kisses and Puppies

_**Sorry. Writer's Block sucks**_._** Here's**_ _**the chapter. Enjoy.**_

**Bella POV**

A few weeks after our first hunting trip, we were packing up to move to a new area. I had amazing control over my thirst and Shelby followed my example, she preferred animal blood anyway.

"Bella love, We're leaving soon. Are you and Shelby ready to leave?" A voice whispered in my ear. Shelby growl sounded and Edward backed off. She wasn't clear on the whole 'I want Edward to be close to me' and 'Edward won't hurt either of us' thing.

'_I don't like him being so close to you. I can't protect you if he's closer,'_ Shelby said in my mind.

'_Baby, you are working toward similar goals. He just wants to protect me too. I know the real reason is because you can't sleep on my pillow anymore.'_

'_You kicked me out mommy. You've never done that!'_ I laughed and patted her head. Edward kissed the top of my head.

"I'll never get used to you talking to a dog. I still can't read your mind."

"Haha. You'll never be able to pry," I said, sticking my tongue out. As the door opened and Emmett walked in, Shelby leaped up and licked my protruding tongue.

"Ewwwww! Shelby! Ugh!" I wiped my tongue off on a clean towel I had sitting in my room. Emmett looked at me and began his booming laughter.

"You just got french kissed ... Hahaha ... by a DOG!"

"Real mature," I hissed. He growled at me and I returned it. Shelby of course joined in.

'_Mommy, can I bite the huge guy?'_

'_No. I'll beat the crap out of him for you though,'_ I responded. She shook her tiny head at me.

'_It's my job to protect _you_. Not the other way around.'_

'_Sweetheart, I protect you and you protect me, but this would be for protection. It would be like puppies tumbling around, testing their strengths.'_ I used a comparison a dog could understand.

_**Ugh! I'm sorry! I have major writer's block for this story so it might be awhile before a new full chapter comes out. Please forgive me and use this to fill your minds. If you have any ideas tell me and maybe you'll break the writer's block faster.**_

_**- Jessi**_


End file.
